Double the Fun, Double the Trouble
by catlynarya
Summary: Draco's bored and goes looking for fun. Will he find it? Or will he only find trouble?


House : Ravenclaw

Year : 2

Category : Standard

Prompt : [Spell]Gemino

Word Count : 1053

A/N : I do not own anything related to the HP universe. This could probably be considered AU and the characters will most likely be OOC.

Double the Fun, Double the Trouble

* * *

Draco swished his wand lazily as he lounged on the bed in the shared dorm at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Slytherin green coverlet on his bed was bunched up underneath him.

"You sure you should be doing that, Draco?" Blaise, his friend and fellow Slytherin, asked.

"Why not? Two is always better than one," Draco argued. He shrugged and swished his wand again, casting the doubling curse. "Gemino," he said and the chair in the corner quivered a moment before splitting into two identical chairs.

"You should watch how and when you use that, Draco. One day it may get you into trouble," Blaise warned the blond boy with a dark expression.

"How can making two of something get me into trouble?" Draco asked of his dark-skinned friend.

Blaise shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just think you should use a bit of wisdom when it comes to casting that spell."

Draco sighed and flung himself out of bed to pace the room instead. "I'm bored. Let's go torture some first years," he suggested.

"Nah, I have work to do," Blaise said, waving Draco off.

"You're no fun anymore. All you do is schoolwork," Draco sneered and stalked out of the room. Entering the common room, he scanned to see who was in there that he could have some fun with. Not seeing anyone, he huffed out a breath and spun his wand between his fingers. ' _Hmm, maybe I could double some things in here to make the place a little more accommodating,'_ he thought to himself.

Looking around, he decided to use the spell on some of the furniture. Pointing his wand at the sofa, he murmured, "Gemino," and the sofa quivered before creating an exact duplicate of itself. He glanced around and found more furniture to double, including the bookcase in the corner.

He quickly bored of turning the common room into a fuller space and ventured out into the corridor. Sauntering down the hallway, he stumbled upon Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Smirking, he aimed his wand at the cat and muttered the spell, "Gemino." Mrs. Norris mewed and quivered before splitting into two cats. The animals looked at each other and quickly fled in different directions. "Well, this could be fun," Draco chuckled to the now empty hallway.

He made his way up to the Great Hall, hoping to find someone to mess with. He was starting to have fun with this new spell he learned. Opening the door to the Great Hall silently, he spied Hermione Granger with her nose buried in a book. An idea formed in Draco's mind. ' _I couldn't,'_ he thought.

Grinning broadly, he pointed his wand at her bag on the floor and muttered the spell, making her bag quiver and burst into two exact replicas. Hermione never made a move, she didn't notice that she now had two bags instead of one. Inwardly, Draco crowed. This was going to be great fun. He needed to find Potter.

He went outside, in the hopes of finding Harry Potter to cast the spell on something to mess with him. ' _Oh, look, Potter's flying,'_ he thought and a smirk spread over his face. He knew just what he wanted to do.

Pointing his wand at the golden glint he saw hovering near the stands on the Quidditch pitch, he said, "Gemino." The golden snitch split into two snitches and sped off in different directions. Harry had caught a glimpse of the snitch just before it split in two and was bewildered when two snitches raced off in opposite directions. Harry stopped his broom and hovered, wondering how in the snitch had duplicated itself like that. He didn't notice Draco on the ground, doubled over in laughter.

Wandering back inside, Draco looked for someone else to torture with this new spell of his and found that Loony Lovegood girl staring oddly at the ceiling in the corridor outside of the Ravenclaw common room. Snickering, he aimed his wand at her and muttered the spell, causing the door to the Ravenclaw common room to make a duplicate of itself. Loony abruptly turned on the spot, looking around for who had cast the spell.

Draco quickly ducked behind a suit of armor, hoping she didn't see him. He watched as she ran off to find someone to help reverse the spell so that she could get in the common room.

He sighed in relief that she hadn't seen who had cast the spell and straightened up from his squatting position. He sauntered down the nearby stairs, thinking about what he could double next. ' _I wonder if this would work on a person? If there were two of me, I could torture twice as many first-years,'_ he thought with a sly grin.

Glancing around, he found himself alone on the stairs. Pointing his wand at himself, "Gemino." The pain was the first thing he felt. Intense, searing pain, causing him to drop his wand. The wand fell to the floor and rolled down the stairs away from him as he double over, grasping his knees with his hands. He felt himself start quivering from deep within and thought maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

His body shook and sprouted another leg and arm. Before long, another head appeared on his shoulder next to the head he already had. Wide-eyed, he realized that this may not have been the wisest thing he had ever done. He began to panic and wonder how he was going to explain this and reverse it. He didn't know the reversal spell for this particular one.

A throat cleared behind him. Draco turned to find Professor Snape staring at him wide-eyed next to a twinkling-eyed Professor Dumbledore. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it would seem you are in a bit of a bind, aren't you?" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Uh… well… I can explain, sir," Draco stammered.

Professor Dumbledore put up a hand to stop Draco's words. "There's no need for that. Follow me, Mr. Malfoy. Off to St. Mungo's for the reversal." Draco hung his head, well, both of them, and trudged after the headmaster. He noticed that Snape hadn't uttered a single word and only stared after him. His father was going to be furious.

Next time he would listen to Blaise.


End file.
